The Administrative Core will serve as a resource for the entire PPG and act as a supporting framework to enhance interactions, coordinate efforts, increase efficiency and reduce overall costs. The Core will organize and schedule scientific meetings among Program members, with members of the RPCI scientific community, with members of the PPG external advisory board, the RPCI Comprehensive Cancer Center Core Grant and Biophysical Therapies Program external advisory boards and with members of the scientific community at large. The responsibilities of the Administrative Core are to: 1) monitor and assess Program progress; 2) provide opportunities for scientific enrichment; 3) manage budgetary matters; 4) coordinate the preparation and publication of Program findings. These responsibilities are critical to the successful implementation of the PPG and will prevent unnecessary duplication within the individual Projects.